


Fanart: No More Bad Dreams (II)

by mushroomtale



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Hannibal AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomtale/pseuds/mushroomtale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin, a Hannibal AU.</p><p><b>Note</b>: This is the finished version of my bonus piece from last year's Merlin Horror that that people seemed to like. I said I'd post when it's finished and so here it is. It's a Hannibal AU, and it isn't gory (no guts at all and the blood isn't even rendered) but it might be a bit disturbing (since half of Merlin's body seems to be missing), so please be warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanart: No More Bad Dreams (II)

**Author's Note:**

> View on [LJ](http://mushroomtale.livejournal.com/73660.html).
> 
> View on my [Merlin Fanart Tumblr](http://mushroomtale-fanart.tumblr.com/post/87615085806/on-lj-and-ao3-title-no-more-bad-dreams-ii).

  
  
[Progress shots](http://fc09.deviantart.net/fs70/f/2014/153/a/c/hannibal_merlin_step_by_mushroomtale-d7kr5ux.jpg), if you're interested.


End file.
